Vidas rotas
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Dos años atrás, Chris cometió el mayor error de su vida; abandonó la ciudad cegado por el dolor, dejando atrás todo, incluso a la mujer que juró amar por siempre. Jill por su parte, decidió seguir su camino, uniendo su destino a un hombre que no amaba. Tarde o temprano, el tiempo y el pasado nos alcanzan. De nada servirá esconderse. *Secuela del One Shot "Perdón"*


_Esta es la continuación del One Shot "Perdón", cómo lo dije en su momento, echaba de menos escribir un Valenfield jejeje!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***<strong>_

"_Tarde o temprano, el tiempo y el pasado nos alcanzan. De nada servía esconderse."_

**Capítulo 1**

_Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance_

_Lunes 08 de Abril de 2015_

_Cptan. Christopher Redfield_

_Jefe de Operaciones Especiales_

_División Riesgos Biológicos. ONU_

_Seúl, Corea del Sur._

_Presente:_

_Por medio del presente le informo que a partir del día hoy deja su cargo como Jefe de Operaciones especiales en la División de Riesgos Biológico en la Organización de la Naciones Unidas, esto para formar parte de las filas de la Alianza de Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo._

_Su amplio currículo lo respalda como uno de los mejores en su campo, es por ello que el General Michael Collins, líder de la BSAA, solicitó a sus superiores su traslado a nuestro equipo de trabajo en la ciudad de Nueva York._

_Sin otro particular, aprovecho la ocasión para enviarle un cordial saludo._

_Atentamente_

_Almte. Robert James_

_Jefe de Seguridad_

_BSAA, División Norteamérica_

— ¿Esto debe ser una maldita broma? —dijo Chris frunciendo el ceño, asombrado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Violette, su compañera.

—No es nada —Chris tiró la carta al suelo y azotó la puerta de su casillero con fuerza.

Violette tomó la carta del suelo y después de leerla en voz alta dijo: — ¿De verdad piensas volver a la BSAA?

— ¿Acaso tengo opción? —Chris se tumbó sobre la banca de madera y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Puedes apelar su decisión —Violette se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre la pierna de Chris—. Es decir, no te pueden obligar a volver.

Chris miró al techo, pensativo. Hacía casi dos años que dejó las filas de la BSSA y aunque algunas veces echaba de menos a sus compañeros, no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto la idea de volver a formar parte de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Chris?, creí que la BSAA era tu segundo hogar—dijo Violette dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la pierna de su compañero—. ¿Alguna razón para no volver?

Chris no respondió.

—Es una mujer, ¿cierto?

Él continuó con la mirada perdida, en silencio.

—Para ser un hombre reservado, eres muy predecible. ¿Quién es ella?

—Es una larga historia —Chris suspiró.

—Vamos Capitán. Cuéntame ese sucio secreto que traes entre manos.

—No hay nada que ocultar Moore, ya te lo dije, no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada.

Chris se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de la banca. ¿Por qué la BSAA lo quería de vuelta en sus filas?, ¿Acaso Collins no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor para cubrir el puesto que el Capitán Redfield dejó tras su renuncia? Tomó la carta y la leyó de nuevo, se sorprendió aún más al ver que el mismo Robert James fue quien firmó el mensaje. Su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal; después de su salida, escuchó rumores de que James había usado sus influencias para conseguir un lugar dentro de la junta directiva de la organización, participaba activamente en la planeación de operaciones de rescate y en la elaboración de planes de emergencia. Aunque no siempre sus decisiones eran las mejores; prueba de ello fue el desastre de Bangladesh, tres meses atrás, donde perdieron la vida quince hombres en una explosión, y todo porque el Almirante Robert decidió que no era pertinente evacuarlos de la zona de peligro cuando aún era posible hacerlo.

Se apoyó contra los casilleros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. De pronto un par de ojos celestes vinieron a su mente, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera dolorosamente. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que tuvo contacto con la única mujer capaz de robarle el aliento con una mirada. Aún podía recordar cada palabra que de forma cobarde le había escrito en aquella carta a Jill en la barra de un bar, al calor de las copas y con el corazón herido por no sentirse lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerla feliz. El día de la boda, la vio a lo lejos más hermosa que nunca; con su vestido de novia y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sintió como un imbécil por dejarla convertirse en la esposa del idiota de James, estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle e impedir que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo; no obstante, dejó de lado su egoísmo y se dijo a sí mismo que alguien merecía tener un final feliz entre tanto dolor, entonces, caminó por la calle y se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Tomó entre sus dedos la medalla que colgaba de su cuello y sonrió con amargura. Volver a Nueva York no iba a ser tan sencillo; por un lado, sus superiores en la BSAA no lo verían con buenos ojos después de haber renunciado de forma tan abrupta y sin dar explicación alguna. Había vendido su apartamento, los muebles y el resto de las cosas que poseía, ya que cada una de ellas le recordaba a Jill y la vida de hogar que alguna vez compartieron. Pensó que tal vez Violette no estaba tan equivocada, podía negarse a regresar y continuar como Jefe de Operaciones Especiales, sin embargo; estaba cansado de lidiar con sus compañeros y su lucha de poderes dentro de los cuarteles de la ONU.

Se volvió hacia su compañera y notó que ésta miraba hacia ninguna parte. Violette Moore, ex agente secreto de la CIA, una mujer con una belleza enigmática y una seductora nata, capaz de hacer caer a sus pies a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas. Alta, con el cabello rubio y rizado, siempre atado en un moño por cuestiones de trabajo. Su piel tan blanca y suave como el alabastro, poseedora de unas curvas de infarto, las cuales él mismo no pudo evitar la tentación de tocar en una noche de mayo.

Aquella noche, era la primera que pasaba en Seúl. Hacía tres días que Jill se había convertido en la esposa del Almirante James, entonces la rabia y los celos empujaron a Chris a ahogar sus penas en un bar de mala pinta del centro de la ciudad. En cada trago, buscaba mitigar su propio dolor, sin embargo; el alcohol solo hizo más profunda su pena. Sentado en la barra del bar, divisó a una hermosa mujer acompañando a un hombre gordo y con muy mala cara. De inmediato se sintió atraído por ella y sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, así que esperó paciente a que ésta estuviera sola, mientras la chica no dejaba de dedicarle miradas seductoras de forma furtiva.

El hombre se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida. Chris rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, la invitó a tomar un trago pero ésta se negó, argumentando que no estaba sola. Él no se dio por vencido y le dijo que al menos aceptara tomar una copa y después se marcharía. La chica aceptó, después de algunas bebidas, una conversación amena y alguna que otra caricia lasciva bajo la mesa, se pusieron de pie y salieron por la puerta trasera del bar hacia un pequeño hotel a un par de calles del lugar.

No estaba en su naturaleza dormir con desconocidas, sin embargo; esa noche necesitaba sentirse amado aunque sólo fuera una mentira. Alquilaron una habitación, Chris se sintió arrepentido de utilizar a esa pobre chica en su propio beneficio, no obstante; al verla salir del cuarto de baño vestida únicamente con unas pequeñísimas bragas de encaje rojo, sus rizos dorados cayendo sobre sus hombros cubriendo un par de pezones endurecidos por el deseo y sobre todo con el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos verdes, fue incapaz de contenerse. La tomó entre sus brazos y se deleitó con el sabor a dulce de sus labios.

La tumbó sobre la cama y se despojó de su ropa, quedando únicamente vestido con unos bóxers oscuros. Entre besos y caricias supo que su nombre real era Violette Moore. Chris hizo un último esfuerzo por alejarse de ella, debía parar esa locura, no obstante; Violette comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos cuando él comenzó a acariciar su feminidad sobre la fina tela de encaje, e incapaz de detenerse, se deshizo de la barrera de la ropa e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su húmedo interior.

Violette comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de su toque. Chris sintió la habitación arder en llamas a pesar del intenso frío que azotaba la ciudad. El último vestigio de cordura desapareció cuando ella suplicó entre jadeos que terminara con aquella deliciosa tortura. Él tomó su miembro y frotó ligeramente su entrada, antes de introducirse en ella de una sola estocada.

Ella soltó un gemido ahogado y se aferró a los brazos de él. Chris comenzó a embestirla lentamente, cerró los ojos y por un momento sintió que era Jill quien lo recibía gustosa y jadeante. Raspó la cima del seno derecho con su barba incipiente y atrapó con los dientes el pezón endurecido.

En cada grito de placer de ella, él vivía la fantasía de estar con Jill, la mujer de su vida. La buscó en cada rincón del cuerpo de Violette, recorriendo con sus manos cada uno de sus recovecos y haciéndola temblar al compás de sus caricias. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de ver aquellos luceros azules nublados por el deseo, sin embargo; se encontró con la mirada verdiazul de su amante ardiendo bajo la suya. La fuerza de aquella lujuria desmedida ayudó a calmar un poco la terrible decepción que sintió al volver a su realidad. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embates, mientras ella lo envolvía con sus piernas por las caderas, arqueando su espalda bajo su cuerpo.

Chris sintió como Violette lo abrazaba en un poderoso orgasmo. Cegado por su propio deseo, murmuró el nombre de Jill, se dejó llevar por sus propios instintos y en una última embestida, alcanzó el clímax, olvidándose por un momento de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

Días más tarde. Violette se presentó en los cuarteles de la división de bioterrorismo de la ONU en Seúl. Chris de inmediato la reconoció como la mujer del bar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se enteró que ella no era una dama de compañía como le hizo creer la noche en que se conocieron, en realidad se trataba de una agente de la CIA realizando un trabajo encubierto. La misión de la agente Moore era la de reunir pruebas y atrapar al líder de una red de prostitución que funcionaba en aquella parte de Asia.

Ocho meses de trabajo se fueron a la basura por un rato de lujuria. Aunque el criminal fue capturado, Violette fue despedida por tener un comportamiento poco profesional. Chris se sintió culpable, ya que de no haberla invitado a pasar la noche juntos, tal vez ella aún conservaría su empleo. Así que realizó algunas llamadas, se cobró un par de favores y la agente Moore fue contratada como la nueva compañera del Capitán Redfield.

El sonido del viento contra los cristales de la única ventana en los vestidores lo obligó a volver a la realidad. Habían pasado dos años de haber conocido a Violette en aquel bar del centro. A pesar de lo extraño e intenso que fue su primer encuentro, ambos lograron entablar una buena amistad y se volvieron excelentes compañeros de trabajo. Ahora debía tomar una decisión: volver a Nueva York e integrarse de nuevo a la BSAA, ó negarse a aceptar la orden de la directiva y quedarse sin empleo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran malas; sólo debía elegir la que creyera mejor para él en ese momento.

Violette se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Chris.

—Violette… espera...—dijo Chris al tiempo que intentaba apartarla de él.

— ¿Qué sucede Capitán? —Violette esbozó una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Temes perder de nuevo el control?

—Sabes que esto no está bien, somos compañeros —Chris intentó levantarse pero Violette se lo impidió.

—Eso no dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos.

Chris sintió como Violette deslizaba sus suaves manos bajo la delgada camisa de algodón, provocando que toda su sangre bajara a cierta parte de su anatomía, despertándola de su letargo.

— ¿Qué decidiste Capitán?, ¿Volverás a Nueva York?

—Supongo que si —Chris apretó la mandíbula cuando Violette comenzó a balancear sus caderas contra su entrepierna—. Detente... Moore.

—Con una condición —Violette esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Cuál?

—Me llevaras contigo a Nueva York.

—Sabes que no puedo —dijo Chris.

—Me echarán de la División en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de aquí —dijo Violette con tristeza—. La única razón por la que sigo en este lugar, es porque los amenazaste con irte si me despedían.

—Tienes razón —admitió Chris y agregó: —Eres un buen elemento. Supongo que si la BSAA me quiere de vuelta, tendré que poner algunas condiciones.

Violette soltó un gritó de alegría y abrazó a Chris por el cuello.

— ¡Eres un encanto!

Chris estaba acostumbrado a las singulares muestras de afecto de su compañera. Sin embargo, Violette acercó su rostro y tomó sus labios en un apasionado beso, dejándolo perplejo. La chica se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de los vestidores canturreando una canción de moda. Él se llevó la mano a la boca y sonrió por el gesto tan efusivo de la agente Moore. Sin duda, tendrían una charla seria sobre el respeto al espacio personal de cada uno antes de partir a Nueva York.

* * *

><p><em>Hola:<em>

_Una disculpa si el capítulo fue muy corto. La idea es poder actualizar más seguido mientras la motivación y la inspiración no me abandonen._

_Agradezco a __**betoredfield **__por creer en mí y apoyar todas mis locuras. _

_A __**Polatrixu , SKANDROSITA, AdrianaSnapeHouse**__ por apoyar mis locuras y darme mis buenos zapes cuando quiero tirar la toalla en esto de escribir. Las quiero niñas!_

_**Violette Moore**__: tomé tu nombre prestado para el OC, gracias por ayudarme a construir este personaje con tus ideas, me gustó mucho escribir acerca de ella, un pequeño homenaje de mi parte para una gran fan del señor Redfield. Jejeje!_

_Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero tener en breve la siguiente entrega de esta historia._

_Cuidense, les mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto :D_

_XOXO _

_Addie Redfield. _


End file.
